Salvation Comes At A Price
by Aya Kimura
Summary: I don't want to tell you much, all im gonna say is that the main character is Miroku, and that i really think you should read this. MS. Read and REVIEW!
1. The Beginning of A Nightmare

Hey, Aya Kimura here. And no of course I don't own Inuyasha, but any other characters not in the series are mine and MINE ALONE! Also the plot is definitely MINE!  
  
Now I've noticed greatly and unfortunately that nobody writes about Miroku. And being my favorite character I am greatly disappointed. I mean come on isn't he all mysterious and such? Sure we know about the wind tunnel story, but come on that can't be it. And if you know more than I do it's not my fault. It's obviously the evil Cartoon Networks fault. Any way I decided to write a fic that really gets into his head. There may be some slight OOC, but I will try to get as close as possible, because obviously I am not the creator of Inuyasha, and I am also not Miroku himself. Or am I? No I'm not. So anyway.....ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
PS. This will be done from mostly Miroku's perspective OC  
  
Hanyou- half demon  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Neko-Cat  
  
^^^^***%%%@@@##%$%*(*%*)%*)(^#@@$^&()*(^%%$$#*&())((*&  
  


* * *

  
The Beginning of a Nightmare  
  
^^^^&^(*&*)()_(&^^%%$#$$%*(*)_)(*^^%@@$&(*)*(++*&  
  


* * *

  
Rain overwhelmed the ground turning everything into a thick mud. It had been pouring for three days straight. The villages were flooded as were the crops, which is going to make it extremely difficult for the villagers later. I sighed, tired of the downpour that kept us at bay from gaining another jewel shard. Inuyasha of course was becoming very hotheaded, and his patience was wearing thin. The rest of us were greatly depressed from the lack of sunlight and the darkness that did not disperse. Even Shippou who normally was full of energy has slept during most of our stay in this village. Yes, luckily we were not outside in the dark and dreary scene freezing to death from the ice-cold rain.  
  
The village that we stayed in was at the summit of a hill, keeping dry for the most part, although the fields below were heavily watered. There was no movement save for the people indoors. No one wanted to be out in this weather. There weren't even small children outside playing in the rain or jumping in puddles.  
I heard a small shuffle of movement next to me, where Shippou had once been asleep. Now he was rubbing his eyes, and looking about in curiosity. But as soon as he looked outside he moaned and fell onto his back with his limbs splayed about him.  
  
"Augh, it's still raining. How many days has it been? Three or four? It feels like eleventy billion magillion! Why! Why! Why!" he whined.  
  
Then I looked over to Inuyasha who was sitting with his arms and legs crossed and eyes closed, but I knew better. Inuyasha was not asleep, and if he was Shippou's small tantrum had definitely woken him up. That's when I noticed his eye twitch.  
  
"Shippou..." he said in an unusual calm manner. "I know it's been hard for you. It's been hard for all of us..." still calm but slowly growing into a growl and I waited for it. "BUT SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN BRAT OF A FOX!" A slight grin splayed across my face. That was the Inuyasha I knew, a hotheaded hanyou whose temper could probably scare even Naraku into a hole.  
  
Shippou was used to this of course but he still looked a bit shaken. His eyes that had once been wide in surprise had turned into a deep scowl. He shot a dirty look at Inuyasha then turned onto his side to fall asleep once more.  
  
"Miroku," I looked up, "When do you think this rain is gonna stop." "How should I know Inuyasha, I'm not a... 'What does Kagome call them?' a...weatherman. But hopefully this weather will stop soon. As Shippou said it has lasted quite a long time." Inuyasha leaned back against the wall. "Well it better stop soon. Otherwise I'll have to go out by myself." He grumbled and I chuckled to myself. Inuyasha has always said that he could search for the Shikon Jewel Shards by himself many a time, but it always turned into failure, for he was nothing without Kagome. Then I too rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Soon after sleep crept upon me.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and bright light pierced through my lids. Putting an arm to my face to shield the light I looked around. Everyone was still asleep, snoozing comfortably, feeling no danger near. I looked out the door and to my relief the clouds had finally dispersed. Water dripped off the roof like melting icicles in the spring and the sun shown brightly outside, unobscured by the thick clouds that had once been there. The ground was soft under my sandals as I walked outside into the warmth. Welcoming the new heat I sat down in front of the open door to meditate. Normally I would sit outside but the ground was still muddy from the rain.  
It had only been a few minutes when I heard someone come from behind me. I looked up to see Sango's face smiling with a rare delight. Her happiness gave her a beauty that was indescribable. She hardly ever smiled for her brother had slaughtered her entire village. He was unaware of the deed he committed for he had been under the spell of Naraku. It pleased me to see her happy for once. When I looked at her smile that way it filled me with inner warmth that was sometimes long forgotten.  
She placed a soft hand on my shoulder, which startled me a little. "Ready to search for the next jewel shard monk?" she said still grinning. "Sango, I am always ready if you are." Slowly I reached my right had behind her. **SMACK** "Pervert..." she muttered. I chuckled, "Sorry Sango, seeing you so happy...well, I couldn't resist." "What's that supposed to mean!" In surrender I put up my hands. "I only meant that you look pretty when you're happy." I knew I wasn't supposed to see it, but the corner of her mouth smirked a little.  
  
Soon everyone else started to wake up, all equally surprised and relieved that the storm was over. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Alright, let's get out of this dump and find some more shards." He grumbled.  
Shippou was bounding in delight, finally free from the small single roomed hut, ready to bound outside into the sunshine. But when he saw the thickly mudded ground he thought better of it and jumped into Kagome's arms, as did Kirara into Sango's.  
For the most part we walked through the woods quite silently until Kagome felt a jewel shard nearby. She had stopped and closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the direction that the signal came from. "Where is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Her eyelids snapped open. "That way" She pointed to the right of Sango, off the trail. An ominous area it was, for it was nearly pitch black. Roots were growing uncontrollably out of the ground and many trees lie dead and broken. A think mist flowed out of the forest and onto the path.  
Inuyasha sped ahead first with Kagome on his back. Sango threw Kirara into the air and she transformed into the fiery neko youkai. Neither of them having any fear of what lay ahead. I watched as Sango jumped onto her back and reached a hand out to me. Running besides them I pushed myself into the air and caught her wrist.  
  
**^%&)*%^@#%@##$^&*&(*&*)&*&^%$$@#@#@&^*&*(&)_)_*&  
  


* * *

  
A/N: well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. What will lie ahead for our heroes? Is it death and possible destruction? No one knows...except me, for I am the all-powerful writer and now I command you!! REVIEW OR PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! 


	2. An Evil Presence

Hey Aya Kimura back again for another update, well technically this will be my first update, but my second chapter, ne! Yes, I understand that the first chapter was short but it was two pages on word, and I just wanted to get it posted to see what people thought. Any and all reviews are appreciated! And give me a chance to update, I do have high school to go to you know.  
  
!@#^%&**&(^(*^)_++*^&*&%&%$%^$%$@@&^)(&)&_)&  
  
An Evil Presence  
  
!@#$@%^&^&(*)*()(*(*&%^&^&()(*&^$#$#^&&  
  


* * *

  
The wind cut through our hair as Sango and I rode on Kirara's back. The farther we got to our destination the more blotted out the sun became. The mist that came from the forest floor slowly started to rise into our vision. I was no longer able to see Kagome and Inuyasha who were beneath us and it worried me greatly. If not for my strong trust in Sango I would have told her to yield. In a way I could sense that she knew where the others were.  
Passing back one of her demon exterminator's masks, she directed me to put it on. I questioned her reasoning until to my alarm I realize that the thick mist I had spoken of earlier was miasma. "But what about Inuyasha and Kagome? Won't they too be affected?" "Inuyasha is a hanyou and Kagome the reincarnation of a priestess. They should be fine. The miasma is not too thick for them," she replied. I nodded in slight relief, but knowing that there was miasma near, I knew that Naraku was at the end of our trail.  
I squinted over Sango's shoulder, the miasma stinging my eyes, and spotted a dark void far off in the distance. "Sango look!" I shouted over the wind that was created from our speed. "We should tell Inuyasha and Kagome!" "Alright hang on!" Steering off our original course, Sango maneuvered Kirara down into the decaying forest below. The mist here was much thicker than we had originally thought and it was nearly impossible to see. We called out for our companions, sticking close to one another so as not to be separated. But no matter how much we called our friends they were nowhere to be seen or heard.  
  
"Sango I thought you knew where they were." I questioned. "I...I swear they were right beneath us. I could see Inuyasha sprinting through this area right here!" I could hear a slight panic in her voice. "Sango are you sure it was him?" "Positive." "Well, you stay here in case they come. I'll go ahead. They might have gone past us." I reasoned. Although I did not want to be parted from Sango I felt I had no choice. If Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten into some kind of trouble then they would be in need of my help. Besides, I would be careful not to stray far from our landing spot so that if either of us were needed, they would be able to hear a cry of an encounter. I went about ten feet in and then looked behind me. Sango was standing near Kirara, her eyes wide and alert. She was ready for anything, as she always was. Knowing that she had her guard up I continued to venture with less worry. Only 40 feet into the dead forest and I was completely surrounded in darkness. I tried to listen for sounds of movement but there was none. I sighed, that Inuyasha, why was he always so eager. Never ever trying to devise a plan of action or as they say, "looking before he leaped." They could be half way to that dark void I had spotted earlier and have no knowledge that it was there. It was unlike me, but I was fuming. Because of that damn hanyou's actions all of us were separated and I no longer had my arms wrapped around Sango's waist. Does he have no mind for Kagome's safety? And what about Shippou wasn't he with them too? I leaned against a moldy tree that's roots had been ripped out of the ground. It was lightning scared. A huge black line right though the center. But being angry with Inuyasha was not going to bring the five of us back together. Still, although I had full confidence in his and Kagome's strength, I felt that there was something definitely wrong. Like this whole thing had been a setup. Obviously a thing Naraku would plan. A feeling of dread slinked into my mind and I felt an evil presence near. I had to get back to Sango, but when I turned around there was nothing but black. Which way was it? Wasn't our site lit from the lack of trees? I continued to spin around, but there was no parting of the woods from where I had come from. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Relinquishing all thought and trying to sense Sango's aura. 'Come on, if the gods are to help me it would be now.' Still, nothing came to my mind. "Dammit," I murmured, "Sango! Sango where are you!" No reply. "SANGO!"  
  
.............  
  
A scream, and it was clear in my mind from whose mouth it was uttered.  
  
$#@%^%^&^^&(*&)(**(*&^%$##$#@$#$^%(*&&^#$#@$#@^%&^*(&&  
  


* * *

  
Favorite line: "and I no longer had my arms wrapped around Sango's waist."  
  
Muahaha, a cliffhanger. And yes, I know it was kind of short but I am trying to update as frequently as possible. It's hard to write a lot in one chapter without saving stuff for later. And as always READ AND REVIEW OR PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! Ja ne!  
  
P.S. I would like to thank the people that have reviewed my story so far, GREAT THANKS! Or in other words ARIGATO! 


	3. The Ending to a Horrible Day

Hey it's me Aya again, yes sorry for the late update but my teachers have been cramming me for midterms.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the plot.  
  
^^*&(()*()*^%###$%^*(&(*&&^$*&((*&*(&%$#$#$%^*(&&*(&^%$ The Ending to A Horrible Day !@#$%$^*()()*(*)*&&^^%%$#$$#^%^(*&()*&*(&  
  


* * *

  
The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and my entire body was frozen. Everything around me seemed to move in slow motion. Even my staff as it cluttered to the ground. Although it fell onto soft earth it sounded like a crash of thunder, to my alert ears. The only thing that was moving quicker than my darting eyes was my rapidly beating heart.  
  
I heard the scream again.  
  
In an instant almost as if time was trying to catch up for it's sluggishness before, I was pushing through the dense woods. Thrusting dead, stiff, vines from my path moving faster than I had ever before towards that sound of peril. If I was too late, if I couldn't get there in time... No I wasn't going to think about it. Just keep moving on; I told myself, concentrate on your destination ahead. Branches ripped at my clothing, threatening to hold me back. If I had been scratch by thorny vines, I didn't notice. Something grabbed at me from behind and I was suddenly pulled back. I looked back angrily behind me. A small branch was clinging to the back of my shirt (A/N. or whatever you want to call it) Frustrated I tore myself free leaving a piece of dark purple cloth still stuck on. If the horror that my imagination couldn't get any worse it did. My dark thoughts were brought to life as this powerful stench wafted under my nose. I didn't have to be Inuyasha to know what it was. This stench was a bouquet of flesh and blood, the smell of a fresh kill. And then I realized that I could no longer hear the screams that sent chills down my spine. Just that sickly smell.  
  
I was now in the clearing and my face paled at what I saw. I feared the light that I had once prayed for. The light that now shown on Sango face, the light that glistened off of the pool of blood her body lay in. Whatever had done this to her was gone now. Kirara too had vanished. I knelt down beside her, her blood soaking through to my knees. My hand was shaking as I drew it near to her pale face. It was not my cursed hand. Never would I point it at her...not...at...her. I could say nothing for a lump had formed in my throat. Her face was so cold and clammy and lifeless. Her eyes were shut in pain. Sango's once rosy cheeks almost looked hallow as if she had been dead for days. Dead. No she couldn't be dead. But a voice in the back of my head screamed that she was gone. A single tear fell from my eye and landed onto my balled fist. Then a flood of salty streams stained my face. I drew her delicate body up into my arms. I could feel the sticky crimson water on my hands that dribbled from her back. Her breath was warm against my neck. Her...breath? "Sango," I whispered into her ear, "Sango, show me a sign that your okay." I held her tighter and felt the rise and fall of her chest against my own. "Miroku, you're hurting me," she murmured. Blinking back the tears that clung to my eyes, I looked down at her face. An ever so slight smile was splayed on her face. Seeing that made me softly smile back.  
  
Yes, yes, I no it's extremely short but my brain is on the fritz and I can't think of anything to write. Not even a new story so it may be quite awhile when I update again. 


End file.
